Fervent Sanctity
by ModernElegy
Summary: Because fate's workings are ambiguous at best, and love it seems is the most powerful force known to exist. Alternate ending, continuation K for now, might change


Fervent Sanctity

_Prologue [Chorus]_

* * *

**What words are falling faintly from your lips?**

**I cannot catch the muffled syllables**

**My ear doth strain to catch the dying quips**

**And yet the sound falls flat and cold and still.**

_What manner of devilry be this?_

Words echoed around the Great Tree, the tree of life, of Neo Verona itself. The pulse within Juliet shone a bright gold, light cascading to join with the remains of the tree. Her dead beloved was grasped tightly in her arms as she eyed the figure taking shape.

"My tree… my life. Escalus." She intoned this in a voice filled with both sorrow and deepest love. For her Romeo, for her people, for her country.

The light took shape. A vague outline of a man, too bright for eyes to be set upon.

"My dear Capulet daughter. How brave you are."

He knelt beside the pair.

"I am ready," said Juliet in a steady voice.

"I know you are," he replied, the sound echoing even more than Ophelia's had. "You need not be."

Juliet simply stared at him.

"I apologize. I weep for you, my daughter. I weep for my son, Romeo. I weep for my children." He paused. "Ophelia… my dearest caretaker has always, for centuries been so good to me. But these past fourteen years have poisoned her. She is corrupted by the malicious tyrant. Her needs are my needs, and she has become obsessive as my death drew nigh."

"She said I must bond with you, Escalus."

He nodded, light bouncing off the deadened boughs.

"Normally, the souls of the pure do bond with me."

**My fate, it seems, has sealed itself away**

**My heart is aching, the land itself is wrought**

**Love shall run its course and find its way**

**But we shall part, this tragedy hate brought.**

"However, it is not the pure of Capulet only. In her sadness and rage, Ophelia made it her mission to find the pure of Capulet to sustain me. It is not necessary."

"How so?"

"Every living thing on this planet shares the same need. The need that transcends food, water, sustenance or even light. I need only love. It is a love you and he bring."

"Y-you need… love?"

"And love only." The feeling the man exuded was a beaming one- a nonexistent smile on a nonexistent face.

"You approach change with sword in hand, but you draw it not. You throw it down, even in the face of tyrants who draw theirs to you. You love those who you are sworn to hate. You sacrifice, not in the name of revenge, but in the name of people. You and he shall rule together."

He touched them both on the shoulder. Light flared as Juliet's wings disintegrated. "I am honored, my Lady, to serve you. The land itself shall love you both, henceforth… until the end of eternity. Neo Verona shall prosper under your hands."

Juliet felt tears well up under her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered quietly. "Thank you."

"I thank you, Princess. Many, many years ago, when I was still mortal, a fate like this befell myself. Two noble houses, loathed enemies for a cause remained unnamed, birthed children such as yourselves. Who loved against all odds, and suffered for it. No more shall life be wrought from life in the name of power and sacrifice. This I vowed. I will always keep that solemn oath."

Juliet's eyes widened.

"You have challenged a supposed fate. But you did not overcome it."

"I… what?" She would still die?

That smile again. "Because your fate is to love."

Her face was soft and peaceful.

"I apologize I cannot heal his wound fully. But I keep him from death. The world, my dear, needs you both. And Please, my Lady, if you so shall please, rule with my name."

"Your… name?"

"Rule, not as Capulet nor as Montague, but as Escalus. You are one fit to bear the title of Neo Verona itself."

A nod. "I accept it with honor."

"Then, my Lady, I grant thee life and love, and happiness reaching afar. Prosperity loves you. Neo Verona will always listen to thee."

**Again I hear your voice, and feel your breath**

**The happiest tears fall for each you drew**

**The love of all can mend the wounds of death**

**And heal the land so life begins anew.**

Romeo stirred. "Ju… liet?" he asked weakly.

Tears overflowed. "You always come through, my Romeo." She embraced him. With heavy arms he hugged her as well.

The light began to dim. "My children, stand and look upon your country."

Juliet carefully placed Romeo's arm about her shoulder and helped him to rise. They stood, intertwined, as the thousands of tiny lights of the tree spread over, what looked to be, the entire world. The sea reached up to greet them, and they landed, nestled in the salty bosom as strands of gold revived the haggard soils, plants, animals and people. The sky brightened.

They were home.

**And thus we stand, together we shall see**

**That prosperity stake claim eternally.**

* * *

_Inside this dark, where I lie close from waking,_

_Your voice I hear, and see you near to me _

_Within our fate, we've both a soul that's aching _

_But still you come to be awhile with me _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Because I think Romeo and Juliet deserve their happiness. And it's not always fair that to become so invested in such a compelling story where the heroes are fated to die.

Notes:

-This takes place during the very final scene between Romeo and Juliet, after he has died, right before Juliet sacrifices herself.

- "[chorus]" refers to the way Shakespeare orginially opened his play- the chorus tells the audience exactly what would be happening within the course of the play. I broke up my chorus (the sonnet) because I'm changing things. Instead of being told outright what will happen, you figure it out at the end (although, it's pretty obvious XD). Yes, this is still a multi-chap fic. Maybe. We'll see.

- The bolded sections are the three parts of a sonnet. This is mine, it take full rights to it. The italics at the end is simply like the theme song, but I've changed the words (it still fits the melody. Sing it, you'll see XD) This is not heard by any of the characters. It just sets the mood. (see above)

-Escalus IS a he. The "godess" is his caretaker. His little story is a throwback to the original play.

~Thanks for reading! Hopefully, the next chap will be up soon!~

`UGA`


End file.
